Tokisada Sanada
Tokisada Sanada (Sanada Tokisada) is the lead of the Sanada Clan, the husband of Hikari Sanada and the father of Natsuki and Satoshi Sanada. He is also the older brother of Tokiya Sanada and therefore is the uncle of Ryoko. In youth, he was an agent for his clan under the alias The Red Shadow. Physical Description Keiji is a tall Japanese man with red hair and sharp brown eyes. He always wears traditional Japanese clothes, despite how hot the weather is. Personality Tokisada is typically very loud, obnoxious, and strict, but takes his responsibilities as both the Sanada clan head and a protector very seriously. Inwardly, he worries about his family, training them as hard as possible to make sure that all of them know how to protect themselves. Tokisada often scolds Natsuki for her stubborness and recklessness. He gets into fights with Miyuki often, even though they share the same goal. Despite this, he is always the one to suggest working with the Dates to solve the danger. His relationship with Miyuki was once very similar to the connection that Shinichi and Natsuki have now, though appears to have become strained over the years. Relationship *Hikari Sanada(wife) *Natsuki Sanada (Daughter) *Satoshi Sanada (son) *Tokiya Sanada (younger brother) *Ryoko Sanada (niece) Tokiya Sanada Tokisada's best friend is easily his own younger brother, Tokiya, since they are only one year apart. They get along well together, despite Tokiya's cold personality, which annoys Tokisada to no end. Hikari Sanada Hikari is a miko from Mt Kurama and the wife of Tokisada. It is unknown how they met, but Tokisada is very loving and protective of his wife. The couple has a daughter and a son. Natsuki Sanada Tokisada tends to be overly strict with Natsuki, partially because he holds Natsuki to a higher standard as the next protector, but also because Natsuki is the least disciplined of his children and niece. Even when Shigemori is impressed with her progress, he usually conceals his pride beneath accusations that his daughter should be working harder. He even encourages her to defeat Shinichi. Natsuki holds high respect to her father, Even though she disagrees with her father occasionally, she will do what being told. Satoshi Natsuki Like Natsuki, Tokisada trains his son strictly, if not more. He has high faith in Satoshi as his son. When he is away, he leaves the protection spell to protect his house, not his son, which means he highly believes in Satoshi's ability. Ryoko Natsuki As the leader, he must entrust many tasks to Tokiya, Ryoko's father. Therefore, he treats her as his own child, training her to protect herself. Ability As the leader of the Sanada Clan, Tokisada has been training from birth. He is an extremely talented warrior. Even Miyuki says she doesn't wand to mess with him. Background As the first born, eadership of the Sanada Clan and Sanada Ten Braves would automatically fall to him. At first, he didn't want it, fearing losing the relationship he had with his brother. It was Tokiya that persuade Tokisada accepted the position. Category:Sanada Clan Category:Good Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Warriors Category:Original characters Category:A to Z Category:Male